Monsters
by PrincessOfHearts19
Summary: Short, one-shot featuring 707/LucielXMC She's the only one that's seen him cry, and only she knows how to calm him down. Based off the song Monsters by Timeflies. Kinda 707 spoilers (references to his brother)


Every relationship had their "firsts", their first date, their first kiss, the first time they had sex, the first time they said I love you. But for Luciel, there were two firsts that always stuck out in his mind: the first time she saw him cry, and the first time he heard her sing. He never let anyone see him cry. Not even his brother. Not even when he was little. He didn't want to be weak, not for himself, but for everyone else. He had to be the strong one, how else would he protect them? Protect his brother? But it didn't matter anymore, he failed, he always failed.

The first time she saw him cry he was in the shower. He didn't bother trying to distinguish the tears from the water drops, they all feel down his face at the same rate, making them all easier to ignore. He didn't lock the door, he rarely did anymore, she was the only person that would walk in and usually he wouldn't mind. But that time he didn't even have time to pull himself together before she saw him. She entered with a casual, "Seven have you seen my-" and stopped abruptly when she saw his face through the blurry glass door of the shower. She whispered his name sympathetically, he hated that, hated how pitiful "Luciel" sounded as it fell from her lips in that moment. She rushed across the small bathroom pushed open the glass door, causing water to spill all over herself and the tile floor. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, not saying a word. He stood there, still as a statue for a few minutes. Not sure how to react, not wanting to react. But, eventually, he leaned his forehead again her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to apologize, he remembered hearing the words "I'm sorry" start to form and he quickly cut them off. He remembered the word "Don't," coming from his mouth, sounding much harsher than he meant for it too. But he hated that word, he didn't want to hear it, he didn't want her sympathy. He stayed in her embrace but never fully relaxed in her arms. It was the worst "first" for him.

The first time he heard her sing, she was cooking. She swayed graciously as she stirred a small pot that was just beginning to boil on the stove. She sung quietly to herself, "I'll be your lighthouse, I'll make it okay." Her voice was soft and gentle and he walked towards her as if in a trance. He loved the way words fell from her lips, the melody reached his ears and made him fall in love with her all over again. He'd never felt so happy, so safe, so… complete as he did when he heard her sing. He walked across the kitchen without her noticing and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump in surprise. She giggled and commented on how she "didn't see him there". He didn't reply, he just rested his chin onto of her shoulder and whispered after a moment, "don't stop". He remembered her looking at him in confusion, waiting for him to clarify, "don't stop singing". He remembered the way her cheeks flushed and she looked away shyly. He nuzzled his face against her neck and whispered a gentle please and she began singing again, that soft tune that made him melt. It was the best "first" for him.

Eventually, he learned she was the only one who could comfort him, if he let her. He was never sure if she just had that naturally ability or if she learned. He thought it was the latter, but it didn't matter, he'd never had anyone pay so close attention to him before, it was almost better that it didn't come naturally. She never apologized for him being upset, never gave him those sad, sympathetic eyes he hated so much, she never pushed or pried to make him talk. She'd simply be there, arms wide open. She'd hold him close, sometimes she'd whisper calming things in his ear, and sometimes, when he really needed it, she'd sing to him. He still rarely cried, rarely let even her see how upset he was, and he almost never broke down. That's part of what made this moment so special and intense to him. It was so rare for him to do this, and so unbelievable she knew what to do.

He buried her face into her chest as another loud sob escaped from his throat, his arms at her side, gripping her shirt so hard his knuckles were turning white. One of her hands was placed at the small of his back, pressing him against her as her thumb trailed small circles against his skin. She ran her other hand through his hair, her fingers lacing around the red threads soothingly. "It's all my fault," he sobbed, "I couldn't protect him, I wasn't good enough, I should've been there for him." She didn't say anything, just held him tightly as a new wave of sobs racked through his chest. "I should've been there," he repeated brokenly, "I never should've left him there, I was his big brother, it was my job to protected him! Why am I such an idiot?!" he practically screamed as he pressed his face harder against her chest to try and hide from the world, hide from his reality that was slowly tearing him apart.

Her voice was very quiet as she began singing, "I see your monsters, I see your pain". She trailed her hand from his hair down his back as she continued, "Tell me your problem's, I'll chase them away". His grip on her shirt loosened as he began to relax against her, "I'll be your lighthouse, I'll make it okay. When I see your monsters, I'll stand there so brave". His breathing began to slow, coming more normally as he absorbed her words, "And chase them all away." She placed her hands on either side of his face, thumbs brushing against his cheek bones, and lifted his face so he was making eye contact with her.

"I see your monsters, I see your pain. Tell me your problems, I'll chase them away. I'll be your lighthouse, I'll make it okay. When I see your monsters, I'll stand there so brave and chase them all away"

She finished, placing a gentle kiss against his lips, and allowed him to melt into her, holding him in comfortable silence.


End file.
